1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of controlling a work cell comprising a robot, a control center, a device for controlling the robot and a bus for communication between the control center and the device controlling the robot.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the field of the control of robotic arms, it is known that a control center communicates, by means of a bus, with axis controllers able to control motors for moving the various parts of a robot. Such a control center interprets the movement instructions given by a user or a program created by the user, so as to define instructions for movement of each of the movement axes of the robot.
The movements of the parts of the robot with respect to the various axes are calculated at the control enter by applying an inverse geometric model that depends on the type of robot arm used. To effectively move the various parts of the robot, each of the robots is ordered to make movements corresponding to the axis movement instructions.
Since each robot has specific kinematic characteristics, it is necessary to incorporate, in the control center, characteristics intrinsic to the type of robot used. The result is relatively severe complications in the programs incorporated in the control center.
Since the control center communicates with each of the axis controllers, whereas the movement orders concern each of the parts of the robot, this communication gives rise to the need to transmit the order from the control center to each of the axis controllers, which gives rise to relative long communication times.